1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to an adhesive bandage dispensing device and more particularly to a device having a spool containing a strip of adhesive bandages which can be accessed quickly and efficiently.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Adhesive bandages are customarily packaged individually in a protective covering having a tear string to facilitate opening the single bandage package. Several of the individually packaged bandages are usually contained in a paperboard or metal box having a hinged lid. With this conventional packaging arrangement, the bandages are awkward to manipulate because of the need to use both hands in order to remove the adhesive bandage from the box and from the protective covering.
The prior art contains some teachings which are departures from the above arrangements such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,494 which discloses a dispensing device having a carrier spool of adhesive bandages along with a cutter to sever individual bandages; U.S. Pat. No. 2,133,609 which also discloses a device that dispenses adhesive bandages that are wrapped on a spool; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,992 which discloses a strip carrier for bandages wherein bandages are mounted in a channel like strip, the strip being separable from the spool by tearing the strip at transverse score lines.
Despite these prior art devices there remains a need for an adhesive bandage dispenser which effectively dispenses adhesive bandages by slicing the protective covering of the bandages and cutting the individual adhesive bandage away from the spool so that an adhesive bandage can be accessed quickly and efficiently with one hand.